


Nighttime Adventures

by sarasfics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarasfics/pseuds/sarasfics
Summary: Short little story about the marauders!





	Nighttime Adventures

“Remus! Get your hairy arse down here!” James hollered up the stairs in the Gryffindor common room. The teenage boy rushed down the stairs, still in the process of putting his head through the grey turtleneck. “Alright! What exit should we use this time, boys?” James exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

“I was thinking maybe the passage behind the mirror on the fourth floor?” Sirius suggested, his eyebrow raised. “We could get shitfaced at the Three Broomsticks if we use that one.”

“Why not?” James shrugged, leaving Remus and Peter to nod in tow. “We just have to make sure Professor Dumbledore doesn’t see us.”

Not much later, the Marauders found themselves at the dimly lit tavern. Sirius got up to grab “flagons of ale” (as he referred to it) only to return to the booth with pints of cheap beer, leaving the boys to roar with excitement. “Hey, how did she get here?” Remus heard James say, suddenly not so riled up. The boys turned to see Lily sitting with a couple of Hufflepuff girls a few tables over.

“For fuck’s sake James, you’re making a fool of yourself. You have to give up sometime!” Sirius teased, enclosing James in the booth and taking his first sip of beer. “Never, Padfoot, not even Grindelwald himself could stop me.”

“At this rate, a restraining order might.” Remus joked, earning a laugh from Sirius and Peter. “Yeah, wouldn’t want Dumbledore to hear about this harassment!” Peter spat back, stuttering on a few syllables.

James rolled his eyes, all too used to the teasing. He knew they were wrong, he just felt it in his bones. “Whatever. Our last yule ball is coming up and I want to actually have a date. Lily, to be precise.”

“Hey, if she goes with you I’m sure she’d have a great time,” Sirius said, suddenly becoming serious before the silly grin returned to his face. “But hey! Speaking of a great time, none of us have finished our pints. That’s an awful shame.”

James and Remus laughed when they heard the sound of a mug clashing with the oak booth. “Speak for yourselves, boys.” Peter managed to get out, slightly more confident than before.

“Ay! You’ve got it in you, Peter!” Sirius cheered, downing his pint as well. Remus looked over at James, who was absentmindedly staring at Lily. “Just talk to her, mate,” Remus whispered, slightly startling James.

“I just don’t want to be turned down again,” James said, letting his guard down a bit and abandoning his confident persona. “You don’t have to start every conversation by asking her out. Just talk to her like she’s any other girl. Have a chat. She won’t turn you down, I promise.”

With that, James headed to talk to Lily. “He needs to stop focusing on asking her out. Just needs to stop being a dick.” Sirius chuckled, before getting up to grab a fresh round of pints.

“He’s got it under control. Just needs to stop making himself so nervous.” Moony then downed the rest of the beer and took his next drink from Padfoot. The boys sat in silence as they eyed their friend talk to the girl he loved. When James arrived back at the table, he had a grin plastered on his face.

“And? How did it go?” Sirius leaned in towards Prongs, raising his eyebrow ever so slightly. “Went well. And she didn’t turn me away. Not once. She even smiled at me!” Remus smiled at James, while Padfoot clapped him on the back, hollering at the barman to grab them another round of beer, setting the tone for a drunken night under the stars.


End file.
